


Hospital Tears

by Eleanorose123



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Car Accidents, Death of a friend, Family Member Death, Gen, Hospitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 11:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14079459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleanorose123/pseuds/Eleanorose123
Summary: Ryoga Kamishiro deals with the trauma the car crash left him.(a reupload of an old work)





	Hospital Tears

**Author's Note:**

> After going through my files, I found a number of decent fics I've decided to post here. Please note that these are several years old at this point and certain headcanons/opinions have changed since then. But otherwise, please enjoy!
> 
> \---
> 
> Spoilers for episode 114. A lot of Kamishiro feels and my own headcanons thrown in there too.

Rio hadn’t woken up for three days now. Ryoga spent every minute since he regained consciousness worrying for his sister. His poor sister…how damaged and broken she looked laying on the hospital bed. She wasn’t the annoying girl who would tease him and play with him anymore; she just looked like a broken doll. It was scary.

But she was all he had left now. The young boy had heard from the doctors about their parents’ death…how would Rio take it when she wakes up? How could anyone take to the idea that their mother and father would never be there to hold you as you cried, or keep you safe from harm, or love you and cherish you ever again? Tears absentmindedly ran down his cheeks. Ryoga had grown used to his own tears. They poured just as heavily as the rain did that tragic night.

The nurses were very kind to him. They took great pity on the two Kamishiro orphans and they desperately tried to try and make the boy happy whenever they saw him. Nothing worked. His face remained emotionless and weak with no signs of change.

After the first day in bed, Ryoga started to move around the room on his own, dragging along his IV with him. He would stare at things; his sister, the rain, the walls, and never spoke a word. He never had a word to speak.

The second day people came to talk to him. They rambled on about their living arrangements, what their parents had left them and how the twins were going to survive and get passed all this. Ryoga didn’t think too much about it. They talked a lot of words that he didn’t understand. But he did pick up on the words “sue the men who ran into you”.

The people in the truck… _they were still alive?_

With that knowledge, on the third day, he made his move. Ryoga slowly moved along down the hospital corridors, stopping every once in a while to rest while he searched for his prey. Nurses found him twice and brought him back to his room, but he kept on searching, desperate to know.

Desperate to know who the bastards who ruined his life were.

And then Ryoga heard it. A cry of despair that echoed through the halls and had people running towards a room. Still dragging the IV, Ryoga shuffled quickly to the ruckus in hopes to know what was going on. Many adults blocked the way, but from what the little boy saw, a man was screaming and attacking the doctors around him.

 _“It’s a lie!”_ and _“You’re making it up!”_ were yelled repeatedly as he thrashed about. Ryoga was stunned at the violence occurring. He clung to a nurse in fear. Before much longer, a final cry was let out before the green haired man ran out of the room in tears.

_“You can’t tell me they’re dead!”_

The room was filled in murmurs. Several doctors chased after him in hopes that he wouldn’t do more damage, while a lot of others left to return to their patients. The nurse Ryoga clung to gave him a pat on the head and held his free hand.

“Miss... who was that?” The boy mumbled, looking back to the three occupied beds as he was guided out of the room. She gave his hand a squeeze.

“Just a very upset man…he lost people very dear to him in the car crash…they were stable for a few days but now…”

Ryoga’s eyes widened in shock. He turned to face the three bodies as their faces were being covered before he could see them. It was them…they were the ones who took his parents away. The ones who made his sister into a doll. The ones who broke Ryoga.

There was nothing he wanted more than to laugh; to laugh at how the murders were murdered by themselves. He wanted to laugh at how his revenge was finished before it even began. But he thought of that upset man…how he reminded him of himself when he’d just woken up alone. So, instead of laughter, he just cried heavily, wiping away his tears.

Tears that never seemed to end as the nurse brought him back to his room. Tears that clouded his vision as he saw Rio awake with doctors around her. And tears that only intensified as she turned to ask her brother;

_“Ryoga…where’s mom and dad?”_


End file.
